Talk:Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction
Wow, this place really needs to be cleaned up. There should be an episode list, I'll get on that now. Silverwing5791 21:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :: I was going to suggest that. If you want/need help, just drop me a message on my page. I was wondering, why are some character names italicized? Is it because they've appeared in Reconstruction so far? I was just wondering, because it seems pointless since all the characters will eventually show up. That's just me though. NotAFighter 13:43, 28 July 2008 (UTC) !!! GUYS!! Episode 19 is out, as of October 30th, 2008. The epilogue tells you something incredible. I saw it, but it has to do with the Director of Project: Freelancer, a Doctor, with the initials LC. THIS EPISODE IS THE BEST!! Talk about last, but not least! -- 23:57, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree. My jaw dropped at the very end. I'm sad its all over now NotAFighter 00:39, 31 October 2008 (UTC) the part on the article about tex's memories inside epsilon dosn't make sense I didn't get that from the episode "Tex was the woman Dr. Church loved, causing him to implant her mind/memories into Epsilon, explaining what Caboose is doing with Epsilon and the suit of armor.", I thought that Church's memories (the Alpha) were inside epsilon and that caboose was trying t get church back or something.Admiral James Kaizer 19:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC) that is exactly what was happening the stuff about ex's memories doesn't make any sense unless we get a sourse we should rewrite that one partAdmiral James Kaizer 23:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Epilogue WRONG Quote: "This reveals that the Alpha AI (Church) was copied from Dr. Church himself and that Tex was the woman Dr. Church loved." In 'Out of Mind', a flashback reveals that 'our' Church knew Tex as Alpha (They talk about the AI Program). This means that Tex is NOT the person the director was in love with. I'm not even sure that he had that kind of relationship with the 'lost' 'someone', as he says it happened early in his life. :We still don't know that the real Church survived the EMP. The Church in Recreation is a memory fragment from Episilon.TempestShadow 23:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Sponsor Cuts Are the Sponsor Cuts for Reconstruction (and while I'm at it, the other seasons) still avaliable anywhere? Becuase RT has had them down for awhile. I finnaly have time to download them and then they're not there. And haven't been for months. Western Gen (talk) 16:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm currently a sponsor so I went and watched a couple of episodes from Reconstruction which had sponsor endings on the RT site, and they were still there. I'm not really sure what you mean though. If not on the website, they're all on the DVD. Socksucker (talk) 16:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Well before they had a 'Download' tab on all their videos and in there would be a sponsor cut download...I think. I didn't think they just had it on the video, but I didn't check because my Internet is slow and it takes forever. But if they still do then I will check now. Oh and also I heard they never put Donut getting out of Recovery Mode on the S8 DVD, but I don't have it so idk. Western Gen (talk) 16:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Uhhhh ok I checked but the vids didn't have the sponsor cuts on them Western Gen (talk) 16:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) A lot of sponsor stuff is gone because of the old sponsor video hosting site shut down without telling RT or anything. They're working on getting them back. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 17:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, you're correct about Donut. That, unfortunately, didn't make it to the DVD, despite Donut being listed in the credits. Weird. Socksucker (talk) 21:48, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Possibly for the PSA he was in? [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk''')]] 22:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Transcript Do we have to rely on RoosterTooth's version of the transcript? It seems very low-caliber (no offence), and doesn't really fit up to the standard.Galvascream (talk) 07:45, November 30, 2012 (UTC)